Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a storage medium, for notifying a user of predetermined information.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, environments for allowing individuals to easily print such items as greeting cards, labels, and menu lists have been constructed. A method is known to manage electronic, data (hereinafter also referred to as a printing content) for printing various items such as greeting cards, labels, and menu lists by using a web server, and print the data by using an application. More specifically, in a display screen provided by an application operating on an information processing apparatus, a user sequentially taps buttons provided with printing purpose and category information to select a desired printing content. Thus, the user is able to print a desired item.
When a printing content is updated on the server for managing printing contents, such an application may display a mark indicating update information on the printing content information about whether a printing content is updated exists on the server for managing printing contents. The application performs control to display or not to display the mark indicating update information by acquiring the information from the server. Meanwhile, the application may update a printing content on the server and provide the user with a predetermined printing content at a predetermined timing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-350667 discusses a technique in which a data update notification server cyclically monitors specified information contents on a network at predetermined intervals, and, when a data update is detected, notifies a data reception terminal of the data update.
However, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-350667, in an environment where information cannot be acquired from a server, the server is unable to notify a user of update information.